Spencer's daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Samantha May Cavanaugh is very clearly the daughter of Spencer Cavanaugh. Samantha, or Sam as most people call her, looks so much like her mother. Both of them are tall and have the same long dark hair. Also lately it seems like Sam has become almost as smart and sarcastic as Spencer. No one can doubt that Sam is Spencer's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spencer's daughter**

 **Samantha May Cavanaugh is very clearly the daughter of Spencer Cavanaugh.**

Samantha, or Sam as most people call her, looks so much like her mother. Both of them are tall and have the same long dark hair.

Also lately it seems like Sam has become almost as smart and sarcastic as Spencer.

No one can doubt that Sam is Spencer's daughter.

Just a few days ago, Sam turned 15 and today has been her first day of high school.

Right now, Spencer sit down with her daughter in the small nice kitchen to ask her about her day.

"Tell me, Sam...how was your very first day at Rosewood High?" says Spencer in a mature calm tone.

"It was a day of joy. I did like it." says Sam, her voice close to being as mature as Spencer's, but not really there yet.

"Well, I'm pleased you had a rather nice day. Do your best in school like I myself did at you age and I will always be proud of you." says Spencer.

"Aww! Thanks, mom. I will always do my schoolwork. My given last name may be Cavanaugh, but the same Hastings-blood float through my system as through that of you." says Sam.

"You're clearly more Hastings than Cavanaugh. It's been rather obvious since you were ten years old." says Spencer.

"It's an honor for me to be a Hastings-girl, just like my awesome mommy." says Sam.

"Mom or mother, please. I dont like being known as 'mommy'..." says Spencer.

"Sorry...mother." says Sam.

"Good." says Spencer.

"Okay. Upstairs with you, girl. Start with your homework and I'll be there soon to help you, though I'm pretty sure that won't be needed." says Spencer.

"Yes, mom." says Sam as she goes up to her room.

In her beautiful bedroom, Sam open her white leather briefcase and pull out her school books, takes a seat by her desk and starts doing her Math homework.

15 minutes later, Spencer enter the room.

"Need any help?" says Spencer in a warm soft tone.

"I'm good, thanks." says Sam with a casual giggle.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone then." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"See you later, girl." says Spencer as she leave the room.

Spencer walk slowly. Age has been good on her, but she still sort of feel that years have caught up with her now. It's clear that she is not the perfect vision of grand power and ultimate beauty she once were, but she still look good and she has not lost all her strength.

When she get down to the living room, a huge smile appear on Spencer's face. Her handsome husband Toby sit on the couch waiting for her.

Toby is wearing a white suit and overcoat. He's a senior detective for Rosewood PD, having been promoted almost 5 years ago.

"Spence, my love." says Toby in his mature manly tone as he smile and walk up to Spencer and gives her a warm nice hug.

"You're such an old romantic. After all these years, haven't you grown tired of me?" says Spencer with her typical sweet sarcasm.

"I'll never grow tired of you, baby." says Toby as he gives Spencer a romantic erotic kiss.

The next day, Sam wakes up early and get ready for school, just as Spencer always did.

"Morning to you, Sam." says Toby when Sam enter the kitchen.

"Morning. Dad, since when are you up so early?" says Sam surprised.

"I'm leading an important mission today so I need to be at the station at seven." says Toby.

"Good luck, dad. You're awesome." says Sam.

"Did you see if your mom was up?" says Toby.

"No, the bedroom door was closed." says Sam. "It's not like mom to sleep in this way."

"Usually that's true. Today's her day off though so can sleep longer if she wants to." says Toby. "Let her sleep. She deserve it, sweetie."

"Okay." says Sam.

Sam eats a sanwich and drinks some apple-juice and then she put on her nice preppy clothes before she grab her briefcase and walks to school.

When she arrive at Rosewood High, Sam's best friends, Belle Fitz, Clarissa Rivers and Jennie Fields are waiting for her.

Belle Fitz is like her mother Aria. Short, mature with dark hair.

Clarissa Rivers looks very much like Hanna did as a teen, but with Caleb's hair color.

Jennie Fields looks like her mother Emily, but seems to have the personality of her second mom Paige.

The 4 girls are BFFs, exactly like their moms were and still are.

"Hi, Sam, what's up?" says Clarissa in the same bright happy tone that Hanna had as a teen.

"Issa, nothing special really." says Sam.

"Are we still going to the library after school, Sam?" says Belle.

"Of course." says Sam.

"Sam, that guy you're totally crushing on is in school today. I saw him by his locker only like 15 minutes ago." says Jennie.

"C'mon, Ni-Ni, I don't have time for men." says Sam. "Lel, knows what I'm talking about."

"Uh, no...I don't. Sorry." says Belle confused.

"Anyways, let's go, we're late for class." says Sam.

The other 3 girls follow Sam to the History classroom.

"Why are you girls 5 minutes late?" says David Stewart, the History teacher.

"Sorry, sir." says Sam.

"Okay. Take your seats." says Mr Stewart.

"Yes, sir." says Belle.

Sam, Belle, Clarissa and Jennie take their seats and open their History textbooks.

Later at lunch, Sam, Jennie, Belle and Clarissa sit together as they always do, by their favorite table that happens to be the same table where Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily used to sit.

"Why do I never get higher than B minus on my Math tests?" whines Clarissa, being very obviously Hanna's daughter.

"If you take the time to study properly you'll get smarter and your grades will reach a better level. It's rather simple." says Sam.

"Geee! Kinda easy to say if you have a Hastings-brain inside your skull that makes you smart like hell." says Clarissa.

"I'm proud to be part Hastings and school is important, Issa." says Sam.

"Sometimes I wish I was smart too. The only thing I'm good at is shopping." says Clarissa with an awkward smile.

"You're your mother's daughter." says Belle with a tiny laugh.

"Are you girls gonna cheer me on during my swim-thing tomorrow?" says Jennie.

"Sure we are." says Belle.

Jennie is a swimmer and the captain and star of the Rosewood Sharks, just like Emily was.

Emily was so happy when it turned out that Jennie had a love for swimming.

"Eat crap!" says a black girl as she walk past the table and gives Sam a punch on the shoulder.

"Who was that...?" says Clarissa.

"Yoselyn Amarez. She's new at Rosewood High. She and her mom moved here from Florida last month." says Sam.

"Sam, do you know everything?" says Clarissa.

"Of course not. I just keep track of things. It's not too hard to do, really." says Sam.

"It's kinda hard for little cutie me." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you're 14, not 5, ya know." says Belle.

"True, but I'm fucking cute anyway." says Clarissa.

"Uh...okay..." says Belle.

"Don't fight, you two." says Sam.

"Of course." says Belle. "I'm a good chick."

"Me too!" says Clarissa.

When she come home after school, Sam finds a package on her bed.

It's a note on it that says "Happy Birthday, sweetie. Sorry that your best gift shows up six days late, but I ordered it online and I didn't get it until today. Enjoy. Love and hugs from your mom."

Sam opens her gift and when she sees what it is she says "OMG, just what I wanted." with a huge bright smile on her face.

It's the new laptop computer she's wanted since she first saw it in a store almost 4 months ago.

Sam run down to the living room and throw her arms around Spencer and hug her with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, sooo much!" says a very happy Sam.

"After being such a good girl in school this semester I think you truly deserve a good powerful computer." says Spencer.

"Again, thank you." says Sam and then she walk up to her room again.

The next day, Sam show her new computer to Clarissa, Belle and Jennie.

"Look at my new computer. Cool huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah, it seems awesome." says Jennie.

"I wish it was pink instead of gold." says Clarissa.

"I like the gold. It makes it look all fancy." says Jennie.

"Gold is a good color." says Belle.

"Who wanna head over to my house and watch hentai...?" says Clarissa.

"Not me." says Sam, Belle and Jennie.

"Okay. What about a rom com?" says Clarissa.

"Sounds nice." says Jennie, Sam and Belle.

"Let's go then." says Clarissa.

20 minutes later at the Rivers-house.

"Clarissa, you bring your buddies over again? That's the third time this week." says Hanna.

"Lady Who Was Once Like Me, c'mon...! Me and my friends are just gonna watch a dang rom com, not masturbate like hell. Please chill." says Clarissa.

"Don't be a bitch to your mother, Issa." says Sam.

"Sweetie, be a bit more like Samantha." says Hanna.

"Mom, I know that you used to be exactly like me when you were a teen." says Clarissa.

"Mrs Rivers, we'll try to make sure that Issa is a good girl." says Belle.

"Thanks, Belle." says Hanna.

The next day, Sam wakes up early as she always does.

When she get to school, Belle and Jennie soon show up too, but not Clarissa.

"Where's Issa?" says Sam.

"She's kinda hungover from last night so she called in sick." says Belle.

"I bet Mrs Rivers is mad at her." says Jennie.

"Yeah, probably." says Sam. "Let's go to class."

Later that day, after school, Sam and Belle hang out in Sam's room.

"Sam, you're so cool" says Belle.

"Thanks, so are you." says Sam.

"I should go home now, I promised mom to clean my room." says Belle.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." says Sam.

Once she is alone, Sam turn on her iPhone 18 and look at photos of a guy named Mitch Ravenwing aka her crush.

"Yeah...Mitch, you're soo fucking dreamy!" says Sam in a sensual tone.

Someone gently knock on the door to Sam's room.

Sam opens the door and sees her mom.

"Mom." says Sam.

"Did you and the girls have fun last night?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, but Issa had a bit too much fun. She got drunk and couldn't be in school today." says Sam.

"And you, did you drink anything?" says Spencer in a serious tone.

"Only some lemon tea." says Sam with a casual smile.

"That's good. I don't want you to drink alcohol." says Spencer.

"I promise I will wait with that to when I'm like 21." says Sam.

"I trust you." says Spencer.

"What do we get for dinner?" says Sam.

"Actually I dont know. Toby's making dinner today and he told me that it's a surprise." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Sam, who share her father's love of a good surprise.

"Sam, have you met any boy that you like?" says Spencer.

"No, not really..." says Sam.

"Please let me know if you do." says Spencer as she leave the room.

"Sure, mom." says Sam.

As soon as she is alone, Sam once again look at the photos of her crush.

"Awww, such a hot guy!" says Sam.

The next day, after lunch someone walk up to Sam when she grab her Math-books from her locker.

"Hi, Samantha!" says a friendly male voice.

Sam turn around and gasp in surprise when she come face to face with the guy she has a total crush on.

"Hi, Mitch!" says Sam, trying not to blush.

"I've seen how you look at me in class and all. Do you want me?" says Mitch.

Sam can't believe how easy it seems to be for Mitch to ask her that.

"Uh..." is all Sam can say at the moment.

"Nothing to be shy about. Samantha, do you love me? Tell the truth please." says Mitch.

"Of course not. I'm not a boy crazy valley girl like Clarissa Rivers or Melanie Green. I'm part Hastings so things like school comes first for me. Romance is not my thing. I don't do relationships. Not me, dude." says Sam.

"Are you sure? Lana Griffith told me that you have, and I quote here, this 'huge freakin' dang crush' on me." says Mitch.

"Everyone here know that Lana makes things up all the time, man." says Sam.

"I didn't know that." says Mitch.

"Sorry. I'm late for class. Talk to ya later." says Sam as she grab her books and walk away.

"Wait..." says Mitch, but Sam just ignore him.

The next day.

"Lana, who told you that I like Mitch?" says Sam in anger.

"It's kinda obvious. Whenever he is around, you blush and can't keep your eyes away from him. Sam, you don't really hide it that well." says Lana.

"Okay...listen to me, bitch!" says Sam. "I don't have time for men and I sure as hell have no damn feelings for Mitch Ravenwing."

"I don't believe you." says Lana. "See ya later, Miss Love-Sick-Puppy!"

Lana gives Sam a teasing smile and then walk away.

After school, Sam meet up with Clarissa at the Brew.

"Sam, is it true that you've finally found a guy you like?" says Clarissa.

"No, of course not." says Sam.

"I heard this thing in the ladies' room. People say that you have a crush on Mitch Ravenwing." says Clarissa.

"Well that's just plain fuckin' gossip. I have no time left for men." says Sam.

"Are you sure?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah, totally." says Sam. "Romance is not what I need right now."

"I think it would be good for you to date a few boys." says Clarissa.

"I think not." says Sam.

"Okay. Anyways...let's get coffee." says Clarissa.

"Sounds good." says Sam.

"Hi, ladies. Is it okay if I join?" says Belle as she walk up to Sam and Clarissa.

"Sure, Belle." says Sam.

"Okay. Coffee time!" says Clarissa with a huge smile.

45 minutes later.

"Belle, did you hear that Sam's got a crush on Mitch Ravenwing?" says Clarissa.

"Clarissa, don't talk about that. Sam is our friend." says Belle.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problems, girl." says Belle.

"I wish Jennie was here." says Clarissa.

"She told me she had a date with someone." says Belle.

"With who?" says Clarissa.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." says Belle.

"Maybe it's that guy who sit next to her in Spanish. He's sexy." says Clarissa.

"Jennie love girls. Issa, keep up to date on what's going on." says Sam.

"I try to, but for some reason I get details all wrong. Girls, am I stupid...?" says Clarissa.

"No, you're not stupid, Issa. You're just a bit off the track sometimes." says Belle.

"Cute! Me can live with being that." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, you can." says Belle with a tiny friendly laugh.

"See you both tomorrow. I have to get home and help mom." says Sam.

"Okay. See ya!" says Belle.

Sam grab her purse and leave.

"Belle, are you a virgin?" says Clarissa.

"Uh...that's kinda private." says Belle.

"Aww, please tell me!" says Clarissa.

"Yes...I'm a virgin." whisper Belle.

"Oh, me is not." says Clarissa.

"You've had sex? Your mom's gonna be so mad at you." says Belle.

"She already know and she's okay with it." says Clarissa.

"Really? Okay. Whatever..." says Belle.

"C'mon, you all know that my mom love sex." says Clarissa.

"Stop talkin' about sex, please." says Belle.

"Mmm, okay." says Clarissa with a sexy smile.

"I should go home as well. See ya tomorrow in school." says Belle.

Belle grab her purse and leave.

The next day.

"Jennie, you seem very happy today." says Sam.

"That's because my date yesterday went totally great." says Jennie.

"Oh, nice. I'm happy for you, girl." says Sam.

"I know you are." says Jennie with a cute smile.

"When do we get to meet your secret crush?" says Sam.

"Uh...as soon as I feel ready for it..." says Jennie as she blush a bit.

"Okay. Just take your time." says Sam.

"Sweet that you understand." says Jennie.

"Awww! Of course, girl." says Sam.

"Yay! Such a cool BFF you are to me." says Jennie.

"Anytime!" says Sam. "I'm here for you and so are Issa and Belle too."

"Awww, thanks!" says Jennie. "I'm glad I have such awesome friends."

"You'll always have us as your friends, Jennie." says Sam with a smile.

"That makes me feel safe and happy." says Jennie in a soft tone.

"I feel happy and safe too. Let's go to class." says Sam.

"You're awesome." says Jennie.

"Ni-Ni, so are you." says Sam.

"Thanks, girl." says Jennie.

"No problems." says Sam.

The next day, Belle, Jennie and Sam are very surprised when Sam show up at school, dressed in a tight neon-green tank top and tight black leather pants instead of her typical white suit jacket and white pencil skirt.

"Samantha May Cavanaugh? Is that you?" says Belle.

"It's me." says Sam.

"Why the sudden change in style? Not that I don't like it, just wanna know." says Belle.

"I kinda wanna make my...uh...my...crush...notice me." mumbles Sam as she begin to blush.

"Aren't you the chick who's got no time for men?" says Clarissa.

"I was...until I woke up this morning." says Sam.

"Who is your crush?" says Jennie.

"Mitch Ravenwing. He's so hot." says Sam.

"Yay! Me knew that you love him!" says Clarissa with a huge smile.

"I was too damn stubborn to admit it before." says Sam.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

"I need to go look for Mitch." says Sam as she walk away.

Only a few minutes later, sam finds Mitch outside the library.

"Hi, Mitch! You like?" says Sam, all seductive.

"Samantha, is that you? Wow! You look sexy." says Mitch with a smile.

"Awww! Thanks!" says Sam.

"You said that you don't have a crush on me." says Mitch.

"I have huge crush on you. I was just too shy to admit it." says Sam.

"Cool. Wanna go out with me tonight, Samantha?" says Mitch.

"Yeah! And please call me Sam, all my friends do." says Sam.

"Okay. See ya tonight then. Pick ya up at seven?" says Mitch.

"Sure." says Sam with an erotic smile.

When she come home from school, Sam is very happy and Spencer notice this.

"You seem extra happy today. Please tell me why." says Spencer.

"I have a date tonight with Mitch Ravenwing from my History class." says Sam.

"I hope he's not some sex crazy guy." says Spencer.

"No, he's a good guy. Straight A student, mature and good. Kinda like the male version of me." says Sam.

"Okay. That's nice." says Spencer.

"Are you saying I can go on my date?" says Sam.

"Yes, of course. I trust you, Sam." says Spencer.

"Yay!" says a happy Sam.

Sam goes up to her room and search through her closet, looking for an outfit suitable for a first date, but finds only preppy / business clothes.

"Damn it...! Can't show up looking like some uptight business lady who just arrived from freakin' Wall Street." mumbles Sam.

"Are you okay?" says Toby as he enter his daughter's room.

"Hi, dad. I can't find anything to wear for my date tonight..." says Sam.

"Aren't you the girl who's got no time for guys?" says Toby.

"Not anymore." says Sam. "I only have clothes that make me look uptight. I can't wear that on my first date."

"I think your mother can help you. Hold on a bit." says Toby. "Spence? Your daughter need you."

"And here I am." says Spencer as she enter the room.

Toby leave the room.

"So, what can I do for you, sweetie?" says Spencer.

"I have no clothes good enough to wear for my date." says Sam.

"That's no problem. You're the same size as I was at your age. I've saved a lot of clothes from my teenage years. Some of it will probably work for you tonight." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Sam.

"Stay here and I'll go up to the attic and get my clothes." says Spencer.

Spencer leave and return 15 minutes later with some clothes she used to wear as a teen.

"You can have these. Pick out what you like." says Spencer.

Sam look through the clothes and finds a purple satin dress.

"This seems like something I could wear on my date." says Sam.

Sam pull off her tank top and pants and put on the dress.

"It's my size...and I like it." says Sam as she look at herself in the mirror.

"You look good." says Spencer.

"Aww! Thanks, mom." says Sam.

"You're welcome." says Spencer.

Sam add a silver necklace and her new white 4 inch heels to complete her date-look.

"All set for my date." says Sam.

"I'm sure your crush will think you look beautiful." says Spencer.

"I hope Mitch will think I look really hot." says Sam.

At seven, Mitch show up for his date with Sam.

"Hi, Mitch!" says Sam in a seductive tone.

"Hi, Samantha...uh, Sam, sorry." says Mitch, who's wearing dark jeans, a red, t-shirt and a white leather jacket.

"Do I look sexy?" whisper Sam as they walk out to Mitch's car.

"Yeah, like a real sexual woman." whisper Mitch.

"Aww, thanks!" says a happy Sam. "I try hard to be like an adult."

"And it works. You're much more mature than most girls at school." says Mitch.

"I'm doing my best to be a lady." says Sam.

"Relax, you can trust me." says Mitch, who notice that Sam seems a little nervous.

"That's very good to know." says Sam with a mature tone.

20 minutes later, Mitch and Sam arrive at the Grille.

"And here we are. I hope this place is good enough for you." says Mitch as he open the car door for Sam.

"It's very nice, indeed, Mitch." says Sam with a friendly smile.

"So, beautiful Sam, let's find a table." says Mitch as they enter the Grille.

Sam and Mitch are lucky. The Grille is mostly empty this night so they find a table in a corner where they will have a fair amount of privacy.

"What would you like tonight?" says a waiter as he walk up to the table.

"We'd like spicy bouillabaisse...with lobster in it, if you have that. Along with some italian tomato bread and Spanish red wine please." says Sam.

"As you wish." says the waiter.

The waiter walk away from the table.

"You ordered a rather fancy dinner, Sam." says Mitch in a matture calm tone.

"Is that wrong for you?" says Sam.

"Not at all. I was just surprised." says Mitch with a friendly smile.

"Okay." says Sam.

"If you like bouillabaisse, I guess you've been to France." says Mitch.

"Last year with my mom." says Sam.

"Is it true that your mom and her friends were almost killed by the older one of the DiLaurentis sisters when they were teens?" says Mitch.

"Yes, how do you know that?" says Sam.

"I've read the book written by the younger of the sisters." says Mitch.

"Oh, didn't know you'd read it." says Sam.

"It's a highly well written book." says Mitch.

"Yes, it is." says Sam.

"What do you do on your free time?" says Mitch.

"Not much. I hang out with my friends, do my homework and read classic books. That's pretty much it." says Sam.

"I actually don't do much either. I write music, do homework and on weekends I spend most of my time at the gun range." says Mitch.

"What music do you prefer to listen to?" says Sam.

"Mostly classic music, but also retro blues and maybe some 70s rock sometimes." says Mitch.

"I like classic music as well, but when I'm sad and angry it's punk rock all the way. On high volume." says Sam.

"Favorite type of movies?" says Mitch.

"Horror, I think...yeah, horror." says Sam.

"Actually I like horror as well. Old school black and white horror in particular." says Mitch.

"How many close friends do you have?" says Sam.

"Just two." says Mitch.

"I have three." says Sam.

"Jennie, Clarissa and Belle, right?" says Mitch.

"Yeah, they're my best friends." says Sam.

"I think you are very lucky to have such good friends." says Mitch.

"They are always there when I need them the most and I always support them as well." says Sam. "I have true friendship with the girls."

"Good. Friends are a very nice thing to have." says Mitch.

"Yes. My friends are important to me." says Sam with a cute smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you dance?" says Mitch.

"No, not really. I'm not much of a dancer." says Sam. "What about you?"

"I'm a rather good paso doble dancer. At least that's what my uncle George always tell me." says Mitch.

"You're probably a total pro. Perhaps you can teach me." says Sam.

"I really don't think so." says Mitch.

"Don't be modest. I would guess that you're highly skilled as a dancer." says Sam.

"Sure, whatever..." says Mitch.

"You're so cool." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Thanks. You're also cool." says Mitch.

The waiter show up with the food.

Sam and Mitch eat in good silence.

After the dinner, Sam and Mitch walk out to Mitch's car.

"So do you want me to drive you back home or would the lady like to do something more this night?" says Mitch.

"Well a nice walk in the park would be sweet." says Sam.

15 minutes later, in the park.

Sam and Mitch walk through the park in the moonlight.

"Are yo having a good time, Sam?" says Mitch.

"Mmm, totally!" says Sam with a huge smile.

"I'm having a good time as well." says Mitch.

"I'm glad you do. This is my first date ever. I'm an unkissed little virgin." says Sam as she blush a bit.

"I understand." says Mitch with a nice friendly tone.

"Such a beautiful night. Very romantic." says Sam.

"It truly is." says Mitch.

"I wanna go home now. I promised mom to not have sex or even get kissed tonight. Sorry..." says Sam.

"That's okay." says Mitch.

"Okay. Please take me home." says Sam.

25 minutes later, Sam step out from Mitch's car outside the Cavanaugh house.

"Awww! Thanks for a truly amazing night, Mitch." says Sam.

"I'm glad that you had fun. See you tomorrow." says Mitch.

Sam and Mitch hug and then Mitch leave.

Sam enter the house.

"Hi, girl. Did you have a good time with your crush?" says Spencer.

"Yes, mom. It was a nice good date. Dinner and a walk in the park." says Sam.

"That sounds romantic. Good that you had fun, sweetie." says Spencer.

"It was nice. Mitch is a gentleman." says Sam. "He didn't try to kiss me."

"Good." says Spencer.

The next day.

"So how was your date with Mitch?" says Clarissa.

"It was nice." says Sam.

"Did he kiss you? Did you have sex with him?" says Clarissa.

"No and no. I promised mom to not do such things." says Sam.

"That's no fun. I always kiss on first dates." says Clarissa.

"Issa, take things slow." says Belle.

"I hate slow. I wanna go for the prize and grab it." says Clarissa. "I have a date with Rick Norlin tonight. Ya know, the new black guy with a big awesome schlong. I hope he wanna have sex with me."

"Apparently he's a player. Don't go out with him, girl." says Belle.

"I agree with Belle." says Jennie.

"Well, I'm going out with him. I can't resist him. He's sooo sexy." says Clarissa.

"Please forget about him, girl." says Sam.

"I like him." says Clarissa.

"There are other guys." says Belle.

"None with such a strong schlong." says Clarissa.

"There's more important things than big schlongs." says Sam.

"Like what?" says Clarissa.

"School, friendship and wisdom." says Sam.

"Okay...?" says Clarissa.

"I'm not gonna have sex before my wedding night." says Sam.

"Serious? Okay...whatever floats the boat, Samantha." says Clarissa.

"Let's go get coffee." says Sam with a cute smile. "I really need that right now."


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes later at the Brew.

"One ice soy latte with brown sugar, one black coffee, one latte with cream and one coffee with milk." says Belle in her mature calm tone.

"Sure. Why change the ladies' standing order for the past 5 years?" says the guy behind the counter.

"We'll be at our regular table." says Belle.

Belle, Sam, Clarissa and Jennie go and sit by their regular table by the door.

"So when's your second date with your sexy dream-boy?" says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't call him that and I never made plans with him for a second date." says Sam.

"He's not good enough for the daughter of 'Queen Uptight'...?" says Clarissa.

"Please, Issa, be nice. My mom's not uptight and neither am I. Also I never said that Mitch isn't good enough for me." says Sam.

"Uptight, uptight, yes you are!" sings Clarissa in a teasing childish tone.

"Do that one more time and I'll slap you hard." says Sam in a serious tone.

"Sorry..." mumbles Clarissa as she roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna swim against the champion of Whitehill High next week and I hope all of you will be there to support me." says Jennie.

"Awww! Of course we'll be there, Jennie. You're our bestie." says Belle with a cute smile.

"Thanks, girls. You three are the best friends a girl could want." says Jennie.

"Of course we are. I don't see how any chicks on the damn planet could be more awesome than us." says Clarissa. "We 4 girls are like totally absolutely perfect. The number one power babes."

"Slow down, Issa. We may be rather cool, but we're not 'the number one power babes' as you call it." says Belle.

"Yes we are. Name 4 other girls who are better than us?" says Clarissa.

"Dang!" says Belle. "I give up..."

"Awesome! We're the 4 most badass babes on the fuckin' planet. Yay to us, for sure." says Clarissa.

"Oh brother!" mumbles Sam.

"Ladies, your coffee." says the guy who was behind the counter as he walk up to the girls' table with their coffee.

"Thanks. Keep the change." says Belle as she give him 100 dollars.

"Thanks you, Miss Fitz." says he.

10 minutes later.

"Sam, you should talk to you guy and decide a time and place for your second date." says Clarissa.

"Issa, he's not 'my guy' and it's up to him and me when or if we wanna have a second date or not. Keep your nose away from my love-life." says Sam.

"Holy shit, Samantha! Didn't know you even had a love-life. OMG!" says Clarissa.

"Since when do we call me by my full name. I'm Sam, not Samantha." says Sam in anger.

"Calm down, please. No fighting." says Jennie.

"Listen to Jennie." says Belle.

"Yeah, okay." says Sam.

"Sure...whatever..." says Clarissa.

"Back to the issue on what 4 ladies are better than us. I know. Our moms are better than us." says Jennie.

"That's actually true." says Belle.

"Sad to admit it, but we can never be as awesome as they are." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, our moms were the originals. We are just the generation 2 copies of them." says Sam. "We can never be as cool as they were and still are."

"Oh, speakin' of mom, I almost forgot that I promised her that I'd make dinner today. I must go home. See ya." says Belle as she finish her coffee and leave.

"And so were they only 3. Okay..." says Clarissa.

"Anyone wanna go shopping?" says Jennie.

"Me!" says a very happy Clarissa.

"Someone's being her mommy's daughter." says Jennie with a friendly laugh.

"That would be me." says Clarissa as she blush a bit.

"Yeah." says Jennie.

"Sam, you're going shopping with us, right?" says Clarissa.

"No, sorry, girls. I have homework to do and then I need to clean my room. See you tomorrow." says Sam as she leave.

"I guess it's just the two of us then." says Jennie.

"I guess so. Rosewood Mall next." says Clarissa.

The next day.

"Sam, do you have any extra rubbers?" says Clarissa as she enter Sam's room.

"What...?" says Sam out loud.

"You have any extra rubbers? I'm goin' out with a guy tonight and I've run out of rubbers." says Clarissa.

"Condoms? I have no condoms. I'm a virgin." says Sam.

"Damn!" says Clarissa.

"Why don't you buy condoms if you need them so bad...?" says Sam.

"Because dad took away my money and credit cards after he found out that I got a C minus on my stupid History-test." says Clarissa.

"Fine! Here's 50 bucks. I hope you'll pay me back once you have money again, Issa. Now leave me, please." says Sam as she throw a 50 $ bill at Clarissa.

Clarissa grab the money and leave.

"I don't get how that girl thinks sometimes." mumbles Sam as she return her attention to the book she's reading.

20 minutes later.

"Sam, what did Clarissa want?" says Spencer as she enter Sam's room.

"Issa wanted extra rubbers." says Sam.

"Rubbers?" says Spencer confused.

"Condoms, mom." says Sam.

"Did you give her any?" says Spencer.

"No, mom. I'm a virgin. I don't keep condoms around." says Sam.

"That's good." says Spencer.

"I just gave Issa some money so she could buy condoms." says Sam.

"Okay. That's fine." says Spencer. "Clarissa is very much like her mother."

"So am I, mom. I'm like you." says Sam.

"Yes and that's a very good thing. I'm proud of you, girl." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mom." says Sam.

"What do you want for dinner later?" says Spencer.

"It's been a while since we had sushi so I want that." says Sam.

"Nice idea. Sushi it is." says Spencer.

"Don't hurt yourself with the big sushi-knife, mom." says Sam with sarcasm.

"Don't get your face stuck in that book, Sam." says Spencer, also with sarcasm.

Spencer leave the room.

"I have such a cool mom." says a happy Sam with a bright smile on her cute face.

4 hours later, Sam walk into the dining room.

Her parents are already there.

Toby is wearing jeans and his old police officer shirt, casual style with sleeves rolled up and the top 4 buttons unbuttoned.

Spencer is wearing a green t-shirt and a black long skirt.

Toby and Spencer smile when they see their beautiful daughter.

"Sam, you're hungry, right? You better be, your mom's been working for a bit over 2 hours in the kitchen to make this dinner." says Toby.

"I'm hungry. Haven't really had anything to eat since breakfast. Belle and I went to the library so I forgot lunch." says Sam.

"Don't skip meals, Samantha." says Spencer.

"Okay, mom." says Sam with a smile.

Sam usually hate to be called Samantha, but when it's her mom or dad who does it, she thinks it's totally okay.

The family take their seats by the table and eat in comfortable silence.

Sam would never admit it to Belle, Clarissa and Jennie, but she truly enjoy a nice simple dinner with her awesome parents.

Spencer has made it sort of a tradition that they need to have dinner together as a family at least once every week.

"Did you have a good time with that guy you like?" says Toby.

"Yes, dad. Mitch is a nice guy. I really have feelings for him." says Sam.

"Don't rush into anything." says Spencer.

"Of course not. You know you can trust me, mom." says Sam.

"Yeah, I know." says Spencer.

"When do we get to meet your boyfriend then?" says Toby.

"Dad, he's not my boyfriend. Mitch and I have only been on one date." says Sam. "If we make it to like a third or fourth date maybe I can call him my boyfriend."

"Has he asked you out again?" says Toby.

"No and I haven't asked him out. We are taking it slow." says Sam.

"That's good." says Spencer.

"He's really hot though." says Sam as she blush a bit.

"Your mom used to say the same about me when she was young." says Toby.

"I still think you're hot, Toby." says Spencer with a smile.

"Awkward." says Sam.

The next day.

"Sam, that guy I went on a date with, his dick was nearly 9 inches long!" says a very happy Clarissa as she enter Sam's room.

"Ewww! Don't talk like that, Issa." says Sam.

"Why not...? I had sex with him." says Clarissa.

"I don't wanna know." says Sam.

"Aren't you my bestie anymore?" says Clarissa in a low sad tone.

"Aww! Of course I'm your bestie, Issa. I just don't wanna hear about your hook-ups and such, okay?" says Sam.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

"I almost forgot. You need to pay me back my 50 bucks that I gave to buy...uh...you know what." says Sam.

"Rubbers, you can say it, Sam." says Clarissa.

"It's called condoms, not rubbers and I want my money." says Sam.

"Okay...here." says Clarissa as she open her purse and gives 50 $ to Sam.

"Thanks, Issa." says Sam with a smile.

"No probs, girl." says Clarissa.

"I'm glad you decided to pay me back." says Sam.

"Of course, Sam. I may be a lil' sexy crazy girl, but I always pay back." says Clarissa. "By the way...mom and dad would be angry if I didn't so I kinda have to."

"Your parents are right, Issa." says Sam.

"I know, I know..." mumbles Clarissa.

"Let's go get coffee." says Sam. "I can finish this later."

"Okay." says Clarissa.

15 minutes later, at the Brew.

"One black coffee and one latte with cream please." says Sam.

"Sure." says the girl behind the counter.

"Nice. We'll be at our regular table." says Sam.

10 minutes later.

"I've done something for you, girlie." says Clarissa.

"What the hell did you do? And don't call me girlie. My name's Sam." says Sam.

"I told Mitch to ask you out on a second date. He should call you just about...now." says Clarissa.

Sam's phone buzz in her pocket. She pull it out and answer.

"Sam speaking..."

"Hi, Sam. It's Mitch."

"Aww! Hi, Mitch."

"Your friend Clarissa talked to me earlier. So, do you wanna go out with me tonight, Sam?"

"Uh..."

"Yes or no, is enough of an answer."

"Yes."

"Awesome. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure. See ya."

Sam ends the phone call.

"So?" says Clarissa.

"He asked me out and...and..." says Sam.

"You said yes, didn't you?" says Clarissa.

"I said yes." says Sam.

"Awesome! Yay me! Me made it happen. So cool." says Clarissa.

"Well...thanks, Issa." says Sam.

"Awww, you're welcome." says Clarissa.

"Want help to pick out an outfit to wear on the date?" says Clarissa.

"Thanks, but I prefer to pick my own clothes." says Sam.

"Too bad. I'm the daughter of Hanna Rivers so I'm an expert on fashion." says Clarissa.

"Maybe so, but I wanna keep my own style." says Sam.

"Okay, whatever floats the damn boat." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you're weird sometimes." says Sam.

"I got that from my mommy." says Clarissa.

"Yeah. You're so much like her." says Sam.

"I know and you're a copy of your mom." says Clarissa.

"Yeah. I'm like mom." says Sam.

The next day.

"Sam, how was your second date with Mitch?" says Clarissa.

"Romantic and mature. I let him kiss me this time." says Sam.

"Awwww! So sweet." says Clarissa.

"Sam, didn't you promise your mom to not kiss guys?" says Belle.

"I asked mom before the date if it was okay for me to kiss Mitch and she said that I could kiss him as long as I didn't have sex with him." says Sam.

"So you had fun?" says Jennie.

"Yeah, it was a good date." says Sam. "Dinner and dancing."

"Dirty dancing?" says Clarissa.

"No, of course not, Issa." says Sam.

"Well, I've done dirty dancing extreme with many guys." says Clarissa.

"Please, Issa. We don't wanna hear about that." says Jennie.

"Sorry..." says Clarissa.

"What you girls wanna eat for lunch?" says Jennie.

"Tacos?" says Clarissa.

"No, anything other than tacos." says Sam.

"Pasta and fish?" says Belle.

"Yeah." says Sam.

"Cool. I'll order take-out from the Pasta Palace." says Belle.

"They're the best." says Jennie. "Mommy Paige often get lunch from there."

"What about your other mom, Mommy Emily...does she get her lunch from somewhere else?" says Belle.

"She usually make her own food. Mommy Em is a true housewife while Mommy Paige is kinda awkward in the kitchen." says Jennie.

"I remember Paige making awesome vego-burgers for us during our big summer-sleepover last year." says Belle.

"She only knows how to do that, cause her cousin Marcus taught her." says Jennie. "The only other food Mommy Paige can do is pancakes."

"Okay." says Belle.

Belle grab her cell phone and call the Pasta Palace.

"Pasta Palace, Kyle here..."

"This is Belle Fitz. My friends and I want 4 medium-size boxes of fresh pasta and fish with cream please."

"Okay. It should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Jennie, is it true that you like girls just like you moms do?" says Belle.

"I guess so. Never had any feelings for boys, every crush I've had has been on a female so I'm probably a lesbian." says Jennie with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

25 minutes later, the girls eat their pasta and fish while watching TV and talking.

"Sam, any third date with Mitch comin' up?" says Clarissa.

"No, not yet anyway. I was thinking about asking him tomorrow." says Sam.

"Cool. This time you should have him lick your soft pussy." says Clarissa.

"Ewww! You're kinda disgusting." says Sam.

"No, I'm not." says Clarissa.

"Yes, you are." says Belle.

"I need to pee, back in a few." says Jennie as she head for the bathroom.

"Issa, you're our buddy and all, but please try to not talk about sex, okay?" says Belle.

"I can try that, but it's probably not gonna work." says Clarissa.

"Oh brother!" says Sam.

5 minutes later, Jennie return from the bathroom.

"Anything cool happened while I was gone?" says Jennie with a cute little laugh.

"No. Issa was just being weird, that's all." says Sam.

"I was not." says Clarissa as she blush a bit.

"You were." says Belle with a friendly smile.

"I understand." says Jennie.

"Jennie, have you ever kissed a girl...?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Wanna try?" says Clarissa.

Before she can answer, Jennie feel Clarissa leaning over and kissing her.

"OMG! Aren't you like straight...?" says Jennie confused.

"No. I am bi, girl." says Clarissa.

"Really? That's kinda weird." says Jennie.

"Oh dear! This sure is weird." says Sam.

"Yes, truly weird, indeed." says Belle.

"If you want to, we can fool around a bit." says Clarissa, placing a hand on Jennie's left leg.

"No, thanks. It's sweet that you want to, but I sort of have my heart focused in on another girl." says Jennie.

Jennie close her eyes and think about Mariah Jenkins, the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School.

Mariah like Alison DiLaurentis before her, is blonde, sexy and sassy. The girl every guy wants and every girl wanna be like, even if they don't admit it.

Unfortunately for poor Jennie, it seems that Mariah is 100 % straight, cause she flirt with boys and men all the time, wearing highly sexual outfits every day.

"What you thinking about, Jennie?" says Clarissa.

"The girl I like." says Jennie.

"Who is she? Is it Demi Porter?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Dakota Granger?" says Clarissa.

"Hell no!" says Jennie.

"Liza Bush?" says Clarissa.

"She's kinda hot, but no, not her." says Jennie.

"Victoria Crow?" says Clarissa.

"No. Goth girls aren't my thing." says Jennie.

"Annie Moulling?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Cindy Ruthford maybe?" says Clarissa.

"Who's that...?" says Jennie.

"That sexy Irish slut who sit next to me in Biology." says Clarissa.

"No, not her." says Jennie.

"Lana Dickinson?" says Clarissa.

"No. She's evil." says Jennie. "I'm pretty sure she hate me and I would never touch her. Not even with hockey gloves on. She's totally disgusting."

"Nelly Guthersen?" says Clarissa.

"No, she's straight and she has a boyfriend." says Jennie.

"Yeah. She's dating Richard Draconis." says Sam.

"Selena Hawk?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Cariba Benton?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Me?" says Clarissa.

"Uh, no..." says Jennie. "You're my buddy...not my crush."

"Rowena Cyrus?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Della Omaad perhaps?" says Clarissa.

"No. She's not very nice to me. She thinks I'm stupid." says Jennie.

"Really? She has a photo of you in her locker. She kiss that photo every day. I have seen it." says Clarissa.

"I still don't like her." says Jennie.

"Tell us who your crush is then." says Clarissa.

"No, that's private." says Jennie in a serious tone.

The next day.

Sam meet up with Mitch outside the Brew.

"Wanna go out with me tonight?" says Sam with a cute smile.

"I'd love that." says Mitch.

"Cool. See ya at seven?" says Sam.

"Yeah." says Mitch.

25 minutes later.

"I'm having my third date with Mitch tonight." says Sam.

"Oh, that's cool." says Belle.

"So you really have feelings for him?" says Jennie.

"Mmm, yeah! He's so dreamy and I think I'm truly in love with him. It's possible that me might be my future husband." says Sam.

 **The End.**


End file.
